Life After You
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: Lila's back home and heartbroken. Without David, she's nothing. But when life takes its own course, she has to find David before he's out of her reach. Sequel to Lost and Found. NOTE-I used to be strangerthanfictionclub
1. Home?

Well, here's the sequel to Lost and Found…blahzzz…I don't know what else to say so…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up. I woke up as if it was any other morning. Woke up as of what I had just been through was all a dream. I saw a glimpse of my best friends, Angel and Caylee. They were both smiling, tears of happiness filling their eyes. Caylee hugged me.

"You're okay..." she muttered through her happy tears.

"Where-where was I?" I asked, realizing I was in the apartment we shared.

"You ended up on some desert island in the middle of nowhere. Some random helicopter was flying over there and found you unconscious and took you back to land. They were able to contact us and you're here..." Angel explained.

"Where's David?" I suddenly sat up, thinking about him.

"You mean my boyfriend?" Angel asked.

_They don't know_, I thought.

"H-He was on the island with me and-"

"Lila, there were only two other people on the island, none of them named 'David'" Caylee said.

_Danny and Adam are okay..._ I thought. "But David and I-" I was cut off by Angel.

"That reminds me. David's coming over tonight..." she smiled.

I looked around the room for a second. He couldn't have just been a dream. Danny and Adam were here. He had broken his promise. That's what made me cry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days were pretty normal. Yeah, as normal as they could be for a girl who just got off a desert island and was now trying to convince her two friends and roommates that she fell in love with a guy who was not found on the island. So not so normal. I was trying to adjust, though I did stick by my love for David.

After a week of mentioning his name and having it laughed off by Caylee and Angel, I decided I wanted to find him. Adam and Danny didn't live too far away, so I thought they could help me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you find anyone?" I asked Danny impatiently for the 65473892472 time. I was in the apartment he shared with Adam.

"I'm still looking!" Danny spat back, annoyed. "You know, all YOU'VE been doing is sitting around and yelling at me. And sleeping…At least Adam's been sleeping in his room the whole time and not torturing me!"

I sighed. Danny wasn't doing too much either. I had caught him on Addicting Games on at least 3 occasions. Truth was, none of us knew where to start.

"I'm going to sleep," I muttered.

"Again?" Danny sighed. "You just woke up, like, an hour ago…"

"Yeah, whatever. Wake me up if you find anything. Meaning, don't wake me up…" I lied down on the couch next to the desk with the computer.

"Lila, are you okay?" Danny asked, calming down, and sounding somewhat concerned. "You haven't seemed normal all week…"

"And what's THAT supposed to mean Danny Geeky?!?" I yelled. I instantly regretted it.

"Looks like it's SOMEBODY time of month…"

"Danny, I'm sorry…I-I…" I started crying. Danny sat next to me, holding my hand.

"Don't worry Lila, we'll find him…" he sighed. "Everything will get better…"

All I wanted to do was believe him.

But once again, things got worse. But I guess that was my life. Something bad happens, situation gets worse. Something good happens, that turns into a disaster.

I needed to find him, but something told me finding him would make things worse too...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know…I'm trying not to rush into things, but I didn't want to make the chapters TOO short (The original version of this was 300 words exactly, and that's including the author's notes. I combined it with chapter two and changed some things.). The story itself will definitely be longer than Lost and Found. I wanted to get that one done so I could write this.


	2. Adam Cook

I know this has taken too long but I wanted to post this…I was trying to think of dates. Lost and Found originally was supposed to take place around Spring Break, but then I ended up not thinking of anything for, like, 4 months, so….Yeah…You'll see what my idea was this chapter…:)

And I probably confused the shizzz out of you but…XP

* * *

I found my life getting back to that pattern of good then bad. Good? We found out where David was, and to make that better, we were able to fly to Missouri. Bad? Well, besides the fact that Danny picked a random place after finding a random guy named David Cook, I expected that to come very soon…

"Lila…We're here…" Danny shook me awake. Our plane had just landed in Kansas City, Missouri. We drove around all day, looking for a "David Cook". Tired and worn out, we drove through a residential street.

"Wait! Could that be…" Adam muttered. Danny stopped the car.

"What?" He asked. Adam pointed to the house. There was a sign that read "Cook".

"'Cook' is a common name, but we could try…"

I rolled my eyes as Danny complained about driving and got out of the car and rang the doorbell. A man in his mid thirties opened the door.

"H-hi…" I muttered. "M-my name is Lila Curivick…I-I was wondering is there a David Cook living here?"

The man looked at me. "Lila…" he muttered. He gave me a small smile. "David's not here…he doesn't live here…I'm his brother, Adam."

"Oh! Uh…" I had no clue what to say. I remembered David telling me about his brothers…

"Uh…hi…" Danny had walked up, and Adam was walking behind him. "I'm Danny, and that's Adam…"

"Yeah…David told me about you guys too…Would you three like to come in?"

* * *

For a few hours, we talked to Adam Cook. He told us that David had auditioned for American Idol in Omaha.

"He should be flying out to LA soon. I think he told me next week…"

I didn't know what to say, so for once, I said nothing.

"Lila, are you okay?" Adam asked, concerned. Danny gave me a look that said _tell him_. The other Adam of the room (the one with black and blue hair and preferred guys) just didn't do anything.

Except break the silence.

"Uh…Adam…do you know if we would be able to go to see David perform or something?"

"I think so…I'll see if I can get you tickets…I think I was supposed to go to the show on, I think, March 18th, but I have to go for…"

"For what?" Danny asked, concerned.

"I-I have to go for…cancer…treatments…"

"Oh…" Danny really didn't know what to say. I could tell that he felt bad for asking.

"It's okay. It's been about 9, 10 years now…"

More awkward silence.

"T-the 18th is 5 days after my birthday…" I said, trying to end the awkwardness…

"Then happy birthday," Adam laughed, handing me a ticket and backstage pass.

"THANK YOU SOOOO-" I yelled. I stopped when I realized that it was hurting Adam's ears…and everyone else's…

"It's okay...Danny and I'll stay home…take care of the cat…"

"We don't have a cat…"

"Oh…Did I mention I wanted to get a cat? Name it Mr. Fluffy…"

"Okay then…"

"I'm not cleaning up after the cat…" Danny sighed.

* * *

Okay…the ending was pretty random, but I needed something to lighten up this chapter…Unfortunately, the next chapters (especially the ending) make this look like the sun…Unless you're emo…then it's a good thing…=P

And if someone could beta for me that would be great. I change thing so much and I also like to have a second opinon on my stories. And if anyone wants a beta I can beta for you too. It's hard trying to edit you're own story most of the timeXP


	3. Reunited?

Yazzz…blah…idk…lolzzz…XP

Some of this chapter is in David's POV…blahzzz…

* * *

David's POV

It had been about 3 or so months since I had seen Lila. Life for me had been crazy, since I was on American Idol, but I loved this new life. I just wished I could share it with her. Adam had mentioned seeing her. According to him, she had been very nice, but looked sick. Of course, my brother had to stress me out even more.

Tonight, I was singing Day Tripper by The Beatles. Obviously, I was nervous as hell. This was the Finals! I was competing against ten other amazingly talented singers. And I was lonely.

I sat backstage, waiting. All I got out of the next few minutes were "next" and "David Cook" so I decided to get ready to perform...

_Got a good reason for taking the easy way out  
Got a good reason for taking the easy way out now  
She was a day tripper, one way ticket yeah  
It took me so long to find out, I found out_

Day tripper, day tripper, day tripper

She's a big teaser, she took me half the way there  
She's a big teaser, she took me half the way there now  
She was a day tripper, one way ticket yeah  
It took me so long to find out, and I found out

Day tripper, Sunday driver yeah  
It took me so long to find out, I found out

Day tripper, day tripper, day tripper

Got a good reason for taking the easy way out  
Got a good reason for taking the easy way out now  
She was a day tripper, Sunday driver yeah  
It took me so long to find out, I found out

Day tripper, day tripper

I went to leave with all of the other Idols. Before we left, we met some fans. And for once since this competition started, I was thrilled about something besides Idol. Lila was here.

Lila's POV

I walked around nervously after the show. Adam had given mr tickets to see David, along with backstage passes, using my birthday as an excuse for the gift. I had flown out immediately with David's parents and younger brother, Andrew. Adam had to stay because of cancer treatments. The two of us had gotten closer. I visited him when we had to stay in the hospital for treatment, and sometimes watching his kids, who thought of me as an aunt.

Now, I was going to "meet" David. I was scared. What would he think of me being with his parents and, well, everything...

"DAVID!" I yelled he turned, smiling when he saw me.

"LILA!" my grabbed me, lifing me up and hugging me. His parents smiled, hiding small laughs at their son's excitement.

A man I recognized as Michael Johns walked over. "So this is the girl you've been talking about the whole time..." He looked at me and then looked at David. "David, I think we're supposed to be getting back to the hotel..."

David gave me a sad smile, hugging me one more time. He looked at his parents "When will I have the pleasure of this beautiful lady again?" I laughed. So did the Cooks.

David's POV

I sat on my bed with a crossword puzzle that night. Michael walked into our room.

"Lila seemed really nice..." he sounded almost nervous or as if he was hiding something.

"Yeah...I love her...it's been awhile since I've seen her..."

He sighed. I looked up from my puzzle. "You know...she's a girl...and-"

"Mike, I'm aware that I am not in love with a guy..."

"Yes David...what I'm trying to say is, are you sure she hasn't, maybe, moved on? I'm not trying to offend you or anything but she looked, well..."

"Mike, Lila definitely hasn't cheated on me."

"Well would you call it cheating if you had been separated for 3 or 4 months after knowing someone for only 2 or 3 months? If you think you'll never see them again? I'm not trying to upset you, but I'm, I guess, warning you..."

As much as I wanted to be nice to Michael, he was starting to annoy me a little. "But what makes you think these things? Really! You said she seemed nice-"

He sighed again. "David, I told you that I'm only warning you. I really don't know, and I'm only trying to help you, but Lila looked pregnant."

* * *

Michael's words shocked me. Not because I thought Lila had cheated, if you wanted to call it that, but because I could be that child's father…if it existed…

I had nothing else to say, and Michael could tell I needed to be alone. He left to go to a bar with the other Idols. Unfortunately, Brooke didn't know that...

"Hmm...this is a first...David Cook is going to stay at the hotel with me while the other Idols go to a bar...Usually I'm alone, well, except for Archy, but..."

I gave her a small smile. She seemed to notice that something was off. "Okay, so what's wrong?"

I sighed. I knew Brooke wasn't going to let me get around this. "You saw Lila tonight, right?"

"Yeah...I thought she was really nice...Why?"

"Well...Michael's convinced that she's...pregnant..."

"So are you going to believe him when he says that she cheated or-" Brooke looked up at me.

"Yeah...we did..."

"So if she is..."

"I really don't know...Please don't tell anyone else about this...I want to figure everything out first. And find out if it's even true..."

Brooke nodded, leaving to go see if Archy wanted to play checkers. All I knew was that I was going to get absolutely no sleep that night...

Lila's POV

I knew I had to tell David the truth this time. I called him, telling him to meet me in the lobby of the hotel later that day. He came down around 3:30ish with a bag.

He smiled. "So what did you want me for?"

"I was thinking we could just, maybe, go somewhere together...like my hotel room maybe..." That came out kinda wrong…In an overly sexual kind of way…

"Okay…I'm supposed to choose my song by tonight...maybe I'll think of something...It has to be from 1982..."

I was shocked. I knew when he was born, but hearing about him choosing a sing from then...the fact that he even needed to choose a song was enough but I had a feeling I knew what he would choose after tonight...

* * *

"So what have you been up to since September?" he asked me. "You know I've been doing Idol stuff...Hollywood...interviews..."

"Yeah...not much...I've been living with Danny and Adam...I've been with my friends a lot too...I've been dragged around while my friend, Joy, plans her wedding..."

"That's nice..."

"I guess...I don't like her fiancé that much...I don't think he likes me either..."

"So have you been...seeing...anyone...?"

I was confused. And a little, I guess, worried. Had he been with some other girl? I didn't want to seem annoyed or bitchy. Would it even be called cheating, considering our situation? "...no...have you?"

"No...I-I've only been thinking of you Lila. I love you. And-"

"I'm pregnant." He looked at me. I don't even know why I blurted it like that. Every time I thought about telling him, it always involved tears first...

He had no idea what to say. I could tell. The only thing on his face was shock. And then he was gone.

David's POV

I knew that wasn't how I was supposed to act. She probably though that I didn't even what her and my baby now...It's not that I didn't expect it. It's just that hearing the truth meant I couldn't live in denial. It was real.

But I couldn't go back. She needed time. And so did I…

I spent the rest of the night thinking. I finally decided to call Adam to ask him what to do.

"Adam?"

"David? How are you?"

"…okay…I guess…Adam…" I couldn't take it anymore. Talking just brought me to tears. "L-Lila just told me that she's…"

"Pregnant…"

"How'd you know?"

"First, you made it pretty obvious, second, she told me."

"How'd she-"

"How else did she get in the show?"

"…anyway…I don't know how it could be mine…"

"David, Lila's not that kind of person…"

"Yeah, but we only had sex once…"

"You were on a desert island."

"…and I haven't seen her in, like, 6 months…she didn't look 6 months pregnant…"

"David, she's, like, 4'11". Do you really think her kids would be that big? Let alone a baby…"

I sighed. Adam had a point…"True…I'm sorry Adam…I just don't know what to do…I'm…I'm…scared…"

"I don't blame you David. It'll be hard. But you should be there for Lila…let me guess. You left right after."

"Um…"

"David…"


	4. Billie Jean

I decided to update this…Yeah…Blahzzz

* * *

Lila's POV

Just like that, he was gone. Like nothing had happened. And somehow, I understood. What successful guy would care about his pregnant...What was I to him? A girlfriend? Just a girl he met on a desert island, where there was no one else for a straight guy to fuck? And what was our child to him? His real son or daughter who would need him in their life? Or just some kid of some random whore? Was that all I was to him...

Could I be more to him?

Idol was coming on soon. I sat on my bed and turned the TV on to see the face of my rejection. I could have gone to the show, but I chose not to. I couldn't. David wouldn't want to see me there. He already had enough to worry about.

David's POV

I chose the song because it was good. Because I knew what to do with it.

Because I could relate to it.

_Billie Jean is not my lover_

_She is just a girl who claims that I am the one_

_But the kid is not my son_

I got nothing but praises. I felt the song. More than I had ever felt a song. But it hurt. I knew Lila would take it hard. And Adam would kill me for hurting her. But I had to choose it that day. Immediately. What I was feeling right then and there reflected my song choice.

But that didn't mean I didn't feel it. It didn't mean that I didn't wish that Lila was just a Billie Jean and the kid wasn't my son. Or daughter...

But no. It was. And Lila wasn't just a Billie Jean. Lila...Lila was the one I loved most in the world. Meeting her made me realize what love really was.

And that's all I really needed.

Danny's POV

"Lila just got dissed..." Adam sighed. David had just performed, and I was shocked with his song choice. I thought she was the love of his life. Not some, well, Billie Jean.

And if I were to see him again, I would give him a piece of my mind for what he did to her. She was in pain now. I knew she was. On top of being pregnant with a baby she wasn't ready for, she found out how little the father cared through a Michael Jackson song...

David's POV

_"What the fuck was that?!?"_

Adam was yelling at me over the phone. Just after Idol went off, my phone rang, and this is what I heard ever since. A slight contrast to the "Great job David!" and "I LOVE YOU COOKIE!"'s I had been getting...

"Adam..."

"David, you storm out after she tells you the truth, now you sing a song about how the baby's not yours when it _obviously_ is. I thought you _loved_ her. Before you went on Idol, she was all you talked about. How perfect she was. And if I remember correctly, you mentioned once that you wanted to start a family with her-"

"Not this soon...I wanted to wait until I was 26 to get a real job. I wasn't planning on...settling down until I was in a stable position and had the money and-"

"Well it's not waiting. Three months and you'll have a baby and an American Idol title. I don't think you're gonna need that job...or to wait...

"Adam...just because I have the money and everything doesn't make me anywhere near ready and-"

"You think I don't know that! David, I have two kids and-"

"Adam..."

"Look...David...just tell her how you feel. How DO you feel?"

"I-I love her...and I want to help her...But I don't think she wants me-"

"She does. She needs you. Don't leave her. Not like this. Not now."

"I-I...I'll try..."

"Oh, and David."

"Yeah..."

"If she tries to kill you, keep trying. You deserve it."

"Thanks a lot bro-"

"I'm just telling you the truth..."

Michael's POV

"So I was right..." I sighed. David had just gotten off the phone with his brother. I already knew what song he was singing. I WAS in rehearsal...I didn't want to stress him out before the show by bringing up what I had burdened him before with speculation and-

"Yes Mike...You were right...I'm going to be a father. Happy now?"

I sighed. "David...What are you going to do? It's your decision, but I do hope you stay with her. She seemed nice, and she's beautiful. You two are perfect for each other...But on top of that, she needs you."

"I know...I'm just...I don't know...I'm not ready for this..."

"I know you're not...No one ever is...You just need to be there for Lila-"

"David! Can I talk to you?" Brooke appeared behind David.

"Sure...Is it about-"

"Did you find out?" the blond asked, peppy as could be.

"Yes. Yes he did." I answered for him.

"Found out about what?" Kristy Lee was now behind him.

"That he's going to be a daddy!" Brooke squealed.

"WHAT?!?" Carly screamed. "Who?!?"

"Brooke...that's enough..." I sighed.

"Mike?!?" Ramiele yelled, shocked.

"No!" I replied.

"Then who?!?" Archy suddenly joined in.

No one answered.

"Me..."


End file.
